You Got The Love
by JxTina
Summary: You are all cordially invited to the wedding of the year... Part of the Roman/Alexia series. ONE-SHOT. RomanReigns/OC RATED M FOR A REASON!


So this was a bit of a struggle. But I got there in the end. I had such a clear idea of how I wanted this to go down, that when it came to writing it, I felt like I wasn't living up to my own expectations. But I think I got there in the end.

 **WARNING:** Complete and utter fluff-fest. Oh and smut-fest.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own the OCs and my fluffy imagination

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** There are two songs used in this, used without permission. They are Florence + The Machines edition of 'You've got the love' and Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me'. I encourage you to hunt down the Little Noise Session version of the former - it's what I used as inspiration.

Finally, there is a brief A/N at the bottom, that you may also be interested in. But I don't want to give the game away up here.

And finally, finally: once again, this is dedicated to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, followed. You make my inbox light up with joy. Much love to you all x

* * *

The sun is low in the sky, but it's warmth still grazes the back of my neck. I run a finger between my skin and loose collar, shaking my head as I feel a thin sheen of sweat. To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm terrified but for no good reason. My hands shake as I lower them to my sides, but I can't work out why.

Okay, that's lie.

I know exactly why. And trust me, if you were stood here in my position, you no doubt would feel the same.

Sand shifts between my toes, clinging to my bare feet and cuffs of my pants as I stand at the end of the aisle, watching various family members take their seats. There's barely thirty people murmuring greetings, embracing and laughing, but the sounds echo around me, mixed with the soft crashes of waves way out behind us.

I smile softly as my mom makes her way towards me for what feels like the hundredth time today. As she nears, her hands are already reaching out to adjust my collar and smooth invisible creases.

"Mom, seriously? Quit with the fussing," I mock-scold.

She gives me a small smile, before holding her hands up in surrender. "I just want everything to be perfect. For both of you."

I clasp her hands in mine. "It is. You've done more than enough."

She nods, drawing one hand from mine to run a finger under her left eye, catching tears that are beginning to fall.

"Mom..." I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, grinning as she twists her face away so as not to leave stains on my white shirt. "C'mon, what you gonna be like when we get the vows?"

"I've stashed a couple of boxes of Kleenex under her chair."

I turn my head and see my dad a few paces behind us. I chuckle softly as he approaches and places a comforting hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Let the boy have a moment to himself, Patricia." He gently manoeuvres her into his own arms and leads her to their seats. He catches my eye and winks encouragingly as he settles beside her.

It's enough to send a fresh wave of nerves through me. You'd think that I'd be more than at ease with the thought of public speaking, of being the centre of attention. But this is different. I fumble with the piece of paper folded in my pocket, pulling it out and reading the words that I've somehow have to say out loud in a few minutes time. Words that I've written and re-written a dozen times over the last month. Words that have to describe exactly how I feel right here and now as well as forever and beyond. The promises I will make for the rest of my life and do my utmost not to break or disappoint.

Because that would be the ultimate failure. And I'll be damned if I fail her today, tomorrow or ever.

The last six months have been a blur. Lex was adamant from the start that she didn't want a big fuss or a long engagement. The rest of the vacation passed in a post-proposal haze; lazy afternoons by the pool, long walks along the beach and blissful evenings and nights tangled in bedsheets. As she lay in my arms one night, I noticed the glazed look in her eye.

" _What are you thinking?" I murmured into her hair as she rested her head on my chest._

" _How about the beach?"_

" _What for?"_

 _She lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "For the wedding. On the beach, by the water. Everyone just casual, barefoot... No suits or ties." She paused, her finger tips ghosting over my shoulders. "Just close family and friends?"_

" _I got a big family, baby girl."_

" _I just meant for the ceremony. The reception can be a crazy ass rave, but for the ceremony, maybe it can be small?"_

" _If that's what you want."_

 _But she shook her head. "No, only if you want it too. If you want a big cere-"_

" _Sounds perfect."_

" _Really?" Her face was questioning, but I cupped the back of her head and brought her closer to me. "I don't want to offend-"_

" _You want small and simple, then I want small and simple." I brushed my lips over hers._

 _Her brow was still quivering when I pulled back. "If you're sure..."_

" _Anything for you, baby girl."_

I did as much as I could on the road. Countless emails, texts and phone calls about food and flowers. Every homecoming involved a trip to a specific vendor that either my mom or hers had found. We stood on endless strips of beaches outside country clubs and hotels along the coastline. And every time we left each one, Lex just looked at me and we both agreed that each bit looked the same. Each venue offered the same, so why were we even bothering? Until we came to this particular spot.

Where the sand was particularly light and soft. Where the hotel had a veranda over-looking the beach. Where the sunset was quite frankly perfect. Something just clicked. Lex whispered to me that she had goosebumps, stood over-looking the sandy spot where I am right now, anxiously waiting for the signal that she's about to turn round the curve of the beach.

After that everything else seemed almost frivolous. The flowers were decided in a matter of a couple of meetings between Lex, my mom and a florist. The food would be supplied by the venue, the only decision to be made on numbers and menu options. I followed Lex's instructions for relaxed and informal, passing the message on to Dean and Seth who looked visibly relieved not to have to don a full suit for the occasion. Lex muttered something one evening about dresses and then promptly back-tracked as I chuckled and pretended not to hear a word. Shortly after that, I banned from a spare room wardrobe for the foreseeable.

The dress is quite possibly the closely guarded secret in the history of wedding planning. My mom went with Lex and her own mom on one occasion and when she came back, the grin almost split her face in two. When I attempted to ask how it went, she raised a hand to silence me.

" _She'll blow you away."_

That's all I got. I mean, it's not hard for Lex to look incredible. To me she is the most beautiful woman in whole god damn world. But there was something in my mom's eyes that told me that this would be different. That whatever my expectations, to double, triple them even. Suddenly my own choice of shirt and pants seemed rather inadequate, but when Lex saw me try them on, the look on her face told me everything I need to know.

" _Gonna have quite a job containing myself when I walk down that aisle, big guy."_

I remember pulling my shirt clean off at her words, tugging at her wrist, pushing her against the bedroom door and biting her bottom lip. That was three weeks ago, one of the last times before today. Something I've been savouring ever since. Although her breathy voice and heavy lidded eyes through my cellphone screen were a good substitute a few nights ago.

It felt strange not to speak to her last night. I stayed at my parents, whilst she was at the hotel with her family and Shiv. We've spoken for at least a couple of minutes every single day since... Since we met, I guess. We're experts at time differences, at calculating when to send a text or make a call. Mutual diaries on our phones, a huge ass calendar in the kitchen marked up months in advance of our movements. But we've never let that get in the way. Not once. Not ever.

"Looking good, bro."

I look up and see Dean and Seth, identical grins in place.

"Aren't you supposed to be, y'know, with the girls?" I frown.

"We were politely told to leave," Seth chuckles.

"Rollins was leering."

"I was not."

"Staring, leering, same difference, bro." Dean glances at me. "At Shiv," he clarifies.

I turn my gaze to Seth. "Seriously?"

He shuffles his feet in the sand. "She looks hot, what's a guy to do?"

"Keep it in his fucking pants, at least until the reception," I mutter under my breath.

"Might want to follow your own advice when you see Lex," Dean smirks.

I swallow hard at the thought. The suspense is killing me. I joked with Lex that she'd better not keep me waiting. Her eyes gleamed at the prospect, but she promised that she'd be on time.

" _Well, y'know, maybe a little bit late. You love a good tease..."_

I stuff my hands back into my pockets, my thumb running over the edge of the piece of paper again.

"Dude, chill. Five more minutes they said. They just gotta get down from the hotel." Seth claps a hand to my shoulder.

"Right." My jaw feels un-naturally tight.

"You okay?"

"Yup."

Dean shakes his head with a knowing grin. "You look like you're either going to punch someone or pass out, bro."

"I'll punch you two if you don't quit-" But I'm stopped in my tracks by the sight of Lex's mom, Anne, walking down the aisle towards us. Dean and Seth follow my gaze.

"Enjoy, bro," Seth grins as he makes his way down the aisle and around the corner, Dean behind him.

Anne passes her seat and makes her way towards me.

"I just wanted to tell you, how happy I am for you and Alexia," she smiles warmly, her hand on my arm as she leans up to kiss my cheek. But before she draws back, she whispers: "Trust me, she is as nervous as you look."

She pulls back and smiles again as she makes her way to her seat. I shift in the sand, nodding in welcome to the officiant who takes his place next to me, offering me a knowing look as he does.

A deep breath. Steady myself.

For a brief second I feel calm. I feel relaxed. I feel at ease.

And then deep, slow notes float through the air and my hands go clammy.

 _Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord, I just don't care."  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_

My eyes are focused on the other end of the aisle, but there's no-one there. Not yet, I remind myself. The song drifts over the gentle crashing of waves as family and friends start to rise. There's a soft murmuring at the back, people fishing out cameras and smiling at each other. The back of the wedding photographer comes into view, one camera slung over his shoulder, the lens balanced in the small of his back as he shoots with the other in his hands. And then he backs away, twisting the strap of the second camera around his wrist as he makes his way down the aisle towards me.

There's a brief pause, the music picking up and then Dean comes into view, his arm linked with Shiv's, with Seth on her other side. The photographer is snapping away to my left and I can only hope he has captured the look on Seth's face as he struggles to keep his eyes ahead and not stray slightly south and to this right; Shiv's dress is a pale pink, with thin straps over her shoulders. The bottom of the dress is almost see through, covered in what looks like lace flowers. Her hair is swept over one shoulder, a white flower pinned just above her ear. She catches my eye and gives me a big smile as they slowly near. As they reach the end of the aisle, Dean lets go of her arm, whilst Seth decides to guide her to left-hand side of the opening.

As the guys take their places next to me, I feel my chest tightening. Fuck, this is it.

There's another pause, the voice on the song hitting a higher note. And then I see her. And my heart stops.

My mom was right.

Dean was right.

Lex's hair is loose and wavy, cascading over her shoulders, the only accessory being a white flower. The dress is almost the same as Shiv's, but white. And looser. The material flutters around her as she walks towards me, her arm linked through her brother's. But fuck, that dress... The white against her tanned skin is electrifying. The body is covered in flower motifs, the edges of which work their way up over her breasts, the tips resting against her skin. My eyes sink lower and I swallow hard as I see a glimpse of her leg, the skirt of the dress moving aside and revealing part of her thigh. I realise that beneath the swarths of material, there is a shorter dress, tight to her body. I take in her bare leg, her bare feet, the sand clinging to her toes. A light breeze brushes down the aisle, making the streams of white material swell back, streaming behind her and making her look like a fucking goddess.

My goddess.

I have to take a breath, I have to blink, tears stinging my eyes as she gets closer and closer to becoming my wife. Her eyes are everywhere but me, smiling at friends and family as she passes. But just as she passes her mom, her gaze rises and our eyes finally meet. I watch her exhale slowly, her eyes beginning to shine as she takes the last few steps. Her eyes never leave mine, even when Josh gives her a warm hug and then passes her hand from his to mine.

As the music fades, I take my chance.

"You look beautiful, baby girl."

Her hand squeezes mine, but I swear I can feel her shaking.

The officiant starts to speak and I know that I'm supposed to listen to what he says, but it's like it's just me and Lex and no-one else. Her eyes drift towards him, but mine remain on her. I caress the side of her hand with my thumb, watching as a smile tugs at her lips and she looks at me with those dark orbs of hers. The ocean breeze catches us again and I can feel the hem of her dress brushing over my feet as her hair whips around her face. I chance a sly look over her shoulder and feel my eyes widen ever so slightly as I take in the bare skin of her back, all the way down to just above her waist.

Christ...

It takes all my strength to pull my eyes back to the front, to re-focus my mind.

And just in time.

"I believe the couple have prepared their own vows."

I reluctantly let go of Lex's hand to reach in my pocket. I open the piece of paper for the final time, the words swimming on the paper until I blink and they slot back into place.

"Alexia, Lex..." I pause and look up to meet her gaze. "Lexi. Ever since we met, you've made me want to be a better person. A better man. You've challenged me since the beginning, but only for the better. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you, without your smile, your warmth, your humour, your love. You moved states for me, you've travelled hundreds of miles for me, but I want you to know that I would do the same for you. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you said yes to being my wife. And I promise to spend every day for the rest our lives together, showing you how grateful I am. I promise to support you through the good times and the bad. I promise to love your strengths and your weaknesses. I promise to love you for who you are. I got you, Lex. For now and forever."

It's the first I've ever said when it's not been just us and I can tell by the look on her face, that she wasn't expecting me to announce that in front of everyone. To others, it might not have the significance that it does to us, but I don't care what others think. Lex knows what it means and that's all that matters. Three little words that have the same impact to us as 'I love you'. It's a sign of the unwavering devotion I have for her. It's the sign that I'll be there for her, no matter what. I'll always have her back and in return, I know that she has mine.

"Alexia?" the officiant prompts.

She blinks and then turns to Shiv who passes her a piece of paper. I can't help but grin as I notice that it looks as well-thumbed as mine did.

"Roman, I never once thought that I would meet a man like you. But I am so happy that I did. I am so happy that you are part of my life. There is so much that we have shared together already and I look forward to sharing much more with you in the many years to come. Together we are strong and supportive, loving and caring. Our lives might be consumed with schedules that take us to opposite sides of the country, but I am always there for you, whether that's on the end of the phone or by your side when you need me the most." She pauses, exhaling shakily. "I love you, Ro. Always have. Always will."

The piece of paper in her hands crumples lightly, but before the officiant can begin to speak, she looks up and holds my gaze. "I got you too."

My smile threatens to crack my face in half. Her eyes dance with love and happiness and I have to hold myself back from taking her into my arms and pressing my lips to hers. Her vows to me are more than I could ever ask for. It's funny, because deep down, I already knew that she'd do anything me and I'd do anything for her. It's an unspoken agreement between us. But to hear her say it out loud, and no doubt for her to hear the same from me, it just adds another dimension, a new depth to our relationship, a solid foundation to grow from here.

"Do you have the rings?" the officiant asks and I hear Seth fumble behind us. They clink together as they pass into the officiants hands. He plucks the thin wedding band, its only markings the engraving on the inside and hands it to me.

I take Lex's hand in mine, my thumb running over her finger as I place the ring at the tip.

"Repeat after me..."

My eyes bore into Lex's, unblinking as I seal my promise to her.

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring... So that my word and my love... Will always be with you... Close to your heart." My words are soft, my voice threatening to crack as I reach the end, grateful to stop speaking when I do as I feel the lump in throat grow bigger.

Lex slides the thick and solid band on my finger, her touch light but her words powerful as she repeats the same back to me as the ring slides home. Her hand clasps mine tightly, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"I am pleased to announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Relief floods through me as Lex chews her bottom lip, grinning up at me as she steps closer and I can finally wrap my arms around her. I trace my finger down the side of her face, pushing back a thick lock of hair as she giggles softly. Her lips are coated in their usual red and I can finally see the soft pink swept across her eyelids as she flutters her long, dark lashes at me.

"Baby girl," I breathe against her lips before finally capturing them with mine. She's as sweet as ever, her lips caressing mine before parting just a fraction. I moan softly as I my hands find their way down her back, ghosting over her bare skin, thumbing the lace of her dress as I pull her even closer to me. Her arms are wrapped around my neck as she stands on tip toes to reach me.

I can hear clapping, whooping from behind me and a smattering of appreciative awws as I slowly pull my mouth away from Lex. Her cheeks are flushed and she grins sheepishly as I ease back and take her hands in mine. Raising them to my mouth, I kiss the back of one and then the other. My thumb runs over the wedding band and I lower my lips once more and press them against the cool metal, my eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

Lex's arms wrap around my waist, her face buried in my chest as we stand on the beach. The photographer is a little way from us, having just instructed us to do whatever feels natural.

I cup the back of her head, tilting her back until I can see her face and then drop my head down to brush my lips against hers again and again. I can't fucking stop kissing her. I can't stop touching her. Even as friends and family gathered around us after we walked back down the aisle, my hand was always clasping hers, or my hand was on her back, my fingers brushing her shoulder.

Lex grins up at me as I release her lips.

"You're needy today," she chuckles as I brush my finger across her cheek.

"Can you blame me? Fuck, baby girl, you almost gave me a heart attack when you walked down the aisle."

"I knew the second I saw it that you'd approve."

"You look amazing in anything, Lex. But shit..." I step back and hold her at arms length and drag my gaze down over her exposed neck and décolletage, her covered breasts and stomach, down to her waist and then that exposed leg that shifts through the split in her dress. "You look smoking hot."

She blushes, tugging at my hands and taking a step forward. But I shake my head. "I'm not done yet."

I raise my hand and hers, encouraging her to twirl around before me. She obliges with a smile, exposing her back to me. I stop her and take a step towards her, my fingers brushing her hair over one shoulder as I slide my arm around her waist. Dipping my head, I brush my lips over her neck and then her shoulder, my fingers plucking gently at the thin strap.

"It's this bare back that's the real tease, Lexi..." I murmur into her ear. "You know how much I love to run my fingers over your back and make you shiver. You know much I enjoy running my tongue down your spine... Or gripping your shoulders as I pull you back on my-"

"That's great guys," the photographers voice cuts over my monologue and I growl in frustration as Lex laughs in my arms.

"Don't worry, big guy... You can show me later how much you love this dress."

She dances out of my grip with a grin and moves away from me, towards the water. Her bare feet sink into the wet sand, the train of her dress trailing behind her.

"Hey," I call out as I follow her. "Watch your dress."

She glances down and then shrugs. "Not like I plan wearing it again."

"But..."

"A little water ain't gonna bother me," she gives me a small smirk, holding out her hand to me. I reach down and roll up my pants to just above my ankle, much to Lex's teasing.

"Ssh, you," I murmur in her ear as I finally join her and pull her close. The water laps at our feet as I slide my hand up her back and bend her backwards, arching her body into mine as I kiss her once again. Her hands trail up my arms, cling to my shoulder as her hair slides back and grazes my hands. I pull her upright, my mouth never leaving hers, as my hands drift further south and I swallow her muffled squeal as I squeeze her ass.

"If he caught that on camera," she groans as I move back to catch my breath.

"If he caught that on camera, I'll be framing it, baby girl," I grin, laughing as she softly slaps my arm.

"Brilliant guys," the photographers voice drifts towards us. "I'm done if you are."

"I am far from done," I growl into Lex's ear, tugging her earlobe between my teeth, her soft moan telling me that she is more than happy to continue.

* * *

"Now, usually tradition dictates that it's the best man who speaks at this point. But as you can see, there are three of us stood up and one of us isn't a man."

"I believe Lex had an idea for a plain and simple wedding. So plain and simple, that she chose one bridesmaid, whilst Roman chose two best men, making this quite possibly the most complicated wedding party set up ever."

"But I guess they chose us, because without any of us, these two lovebirds wouldn't be sat here today. I would like to start by thanking myself for dragging Lex to that particular bar on that particular evening."

"And I would like to thank myself for first pointing out our brother from a distance."

"And I would like to thank Roman for buying what was supposed to be my round that night. I think I still owe you, bro."

A ripple of laughter breaks through the room.

"I'd also like to point out that I was actually invited on their second date. Or was it first?" Shiv winks at Lex, who blushes as if on cue. "But I graciously caught the flu and stayed in bed."

"And we," Seth gestures to himself and Dean. "We graciously backed out of accompanying the two of them to dinner."

"So on behalf of all of us," Dean continues. "You are both very welcome."

A round of applause breaks out from the many tables dotted around the room.

"So, please, raise your glasses. To Lex and Roman, brought to your courtesy of their best friends."

There is a surge of chairs scraping on the floor as the whole room rises, glasses raised for a third time this evening to toast me and Lex. Her hand squeezes my thigh as mine does the same to her shoulder as we gaze around at family and friends. The whole gang's here now, cousins, aunts and uncles, Lex's college friends and work colleagues, a decent sized contingent from the locker room as well, all ready to break loose at a moment's notice.

The music from the DJ starts up again as Dean, Seth and Shiv take their seats. Lex runs a finger around the stem of her wine glass before raising it to her lips and taking a long sip. She settles back beside me, her head lolling on my shoulder and as I look down, she catches my eye with a lazy smile.

"You okay, baby girl?"

"More than okay."

"You happy?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She gazes up at me through her thick eyelashes.

There's a cough behind us and I look over my shoulder to see three expectant faces. "What?"

"Gotta give the crowd what they want, bro," Dean grins.

"And what's that?"

"First dance, dumbass."

"DJ's all good to go," Shiv grins. "You two gonna get down and dirty or what?"

"Get your mind out the gutter," Lex shoots back with a chuckle.

"Oh, please. Even if it doesn't happen now, we all know you're gonna grind that ass up on your man at some point."

"Shiv!" Lex exclaims at her friend's brazen bluntness.

But Shiv waves her hand towards the dance floor. "You two, there. Now."

Lex's cheeks are flushed a faint pink as she takes my offered hand and we step onto the dance floor to a round of applause. Lex graciously twirls in front of me, her fingers light in mine, her dress fanning out around her, still stained with sea water and sand. She slides back into my arms as the steady beat of the song echoes around us.

 _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

Lex's head lolls against my chest, one hand around my shoulders as I rest my hand in the small of her back, my other clutching hers to my chest. I breathe in deeply, my nose almost buried in her hair, taking in her perfume, her shampoo, just her.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
_  
We slowly rotate on the dance floor, but I daren't look up. All I focus on is her in my arms, her body pressed against mine, my heart pounding in my chest as she squeezes my hand comfortingly. Her head stays on my chest, but she tilts her gaze upwards and I can't help but lower my face to hers, my lips brushing over her forehead first and then the tip of her nose and finally, her mouth.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

She moans softly into my mouth, her hand on my shoulder shifting to the back of my neck, holding me to her, encouraging me to deepen the kiss. I'm more than happy to oblige, moving my own hand from her back, trailing it up over her bare skin to cup the back of her head. She's always driven me crazy with her kisses and will continue to do so for the rest of my life, I'm sure of it.

 _Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
_  
She pulls back, ever so slightly breathless, her lips red and plump. She nuzzles against my chest once again and I drop feather-light kisses to her forehead and head as I watch her eyes flutter closed. It's like we're the only people in the room as the song swells around us and I chance a look up. My mom is clutching what must be her hundredth Kleenex of the day, my dad's arms around her shoulders. Josh is doing the same to Anne, who catches my eye and smiles widely. Dean raises his glass in approval, whilst Seth, who is standing suspiciously close to Shiv, gives me a wink. Shiv on the other hand has lost her cool and cocky demeanour from earlier. Instead, her head is cocked to the side, her face soft and warm as she watches her best friend wrap her arms around my waist. I smile to myself as I see her rock to the beat of the music, her shoulder brushing against Seth's who gives her a sly sideways glance.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

The song fades into another burst of clapping, until the next song blares out of the speakers and people surge forward onto the dance floor. But Lex and I are still cocooned in each others arms, ignoring everyone around us. But that doesn't stop her slowly start to roll her hips against mine. Fuck...

Her head tips back as she looks up at me, a smirk gracing her features as her shoulders start to roll with the beat as well. I feel the skirt of her dress shift against me, her bare leg exposed as she widens her stance, pressing her body hard against mine. Her hands drop to my hips and I know damn well I'm in for it now. I cup the back of her hand, pulling her face to mine, my fingers sliding through her hair as her hips continue to roll slowly and firmly.

"God damn tease," I murmur against her mouth.

"Fuck yes," she breathes back at me.

"You were all sweetness and light earlier, baby girl..."

Her eyes darken. "You know full well that ain't who you married, big guy."

I exhale slowly. "Still a goddess though."

"Damn right," she grins.

My beautifully sinful goddess.

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Lex whines as we make our way back to our suite.

"All that dancing, baby girl. You didn't sit down once."

"Shiv was holding me hostage."

"You snuck away eventually," I grin, sliding my arm around her shoulders.

"Only because she was distracted by Seth. You should have seen him before the wedding."

"I heard."

"And she was loving every second."

"They are as bad as each other."

"Funny, she says the same about you and me," Lex giggles as we come to halt at the end of the corridor and I have to let go of her to pluck the room key from my pocket.

Lex pushes the door as it clicks open, her dress trailing behind her as she plucks the flowers from her hair and tosses them to the floor. "Wow, this is more beautiful than I remember when we viewed it."

I follow her to the open balcony, the cool sea breeze drifting in, making the curtains murmur. She steps outside and leans agains the rails, gazing out to the dark water and pale sands lit up by the hotel lights. Below is laughter and murmurings from our guests still enjoying the late night bar. I stand behind her, my hands running over her shoulders and then around her, pulling her back against my chest.

"What do you want to do now?" I murmur in her ear.

"You're gonna call me a cock tease," she whispers back. "But all I want is to have a bath and go to sleep."

I chuckle softly. "We got plenty of time for everything. I'm banning all clothes on the honeymoon."

"Oh really? You seemed quite happy to ogle my ass in a bikini on our last vacation."

"I'd ogle your ass in anything," I retort as I pull her back inside.

"Don't I know it," she giggles, her hands plucking at my shirt as we head to the bathroom.

I pull it over my head as she leans across the bath to turn on the water. Steam soon floats up and fills the room as the water rises in the tub. I sit on the edge, watching as Lex fiddles with her hair, tugging it up high on her head. She catches my eye in the large mirror.

"You wanna help me out?" she gestures at her dress. "There's no zip, just gotta pull it over my head, but I'll get lost in all the material."

I stand and step towards her, my hands sliding over her thighs, grasping as much of the material as possible. I edge it up, my face close to hers as she raises her arms above her head. My fingers find the hem of the under-dress, pulling it up with everything else. My fingers graze her bare stomach and then her ribs, rising and falling with heavy breaths and then the sides of her breasts which are also bare and my dick starts to stir in my pants. Her face disappears as I pull the dress over her head and slide it up over her arms.

When I lower the garment to the side, her lips are slightly parted, her eyes dark as she stands before me, naked aside from her panties. I pull her close, my hands caressing her bare skin, savouring the feeling of her breasts against my chest as I slide my fingers inside the waistband of her panties and slowly push them south. Her hands brush against mine as she completes the move and kicks them aside.

Her fingers deftly un-do my pants, sliding them over my ass and down my thighs. They fall past my knees and I step out of them, slowly moving her around towards the bath. As she tests the water, I strip out of my boxer briefs. My hand instinctively reaches for the small of her back, rubbing slow circles as she bends over the side of the tub. Her ass bobs in front of me and I have to bite back a groan as my hand sinks lower over the tender globe of flesh. Her face is only partly hidden from my view and I can see a smile tug at the corner of her lips as I give it a soft squeeze.

"Enough," she murmurs, but she doesn't do anything to stop me. Even when she straightens, my hand continues to fondle her lower half.

"Hard to resist, baby girl."

"Try harder," she grins, before stepping out of reach and into the bath. "You joining me or what?"

She lets me step in next to her and sit, before she settles between my legs, her back against my chest. Her legs stretch out in front of her, her feet pressed against the opposite end of the tub. Her head rocks back on my shoulder, her hair bun tickling my cheek as I slide my hands down her arms and lock my fingers with hers.

"We did it, Ro..." she murmurs.

"Did what?"

"Got hitched, tied the knot, took the plunge."

"I was there, Lex."

She laughs softly, her fingers fluttering over mine. Both our hands are bare, our rings resting on the vanity next to the bath.

"Your vows were beautiful," she continues. "I was this close to losing it when you said them."

"Glad I wasn't the only one. Although I think I was close to losing it the second I saw you today. You looked perfect." I pause as my lips brush over her hairline. "You are perfect."

"You put me on a grand pedestal, Mr Reigns."

"Because it's the truth, Mrs Reigns..." Wow, that feels so odd and wonderful at the same time. And Lex must feel the same because she freezes a little in my arms and then twists her head to look at me.

"That's going to take some getting used to. Husband. Wife. Mr and Mrs. It's a lot of change."

"Only a name, baby girl. You're still the same old Lex."

"Less of the old, please."

"My apologies... Mrs Reigns." I laugh as she squirms in my arms, bath water splashing against the side of the tub. "Fine, Lex..." I drop my voice an octave. "Lexi..."

She stills, sucking in a deep breath. I brush a wet finger under her chin, tilting her head further back and capture her soft lips. The kiss is slow and steady, a fair game of give and take as I lower my hands to her shoulders and then down, over her breasts, her body arching and her nipples hardening in the cool air above the water. My fingers tweak them gently and a moan escapes her and I swallow it greedily.

My dick stirs against her back and she pulls away with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you blame me?" I murmur softly. "I've spent most of this day imagining you walking down that aisle, of kissing you, holding you, dancing with you. Did you really think I'd not think about fucking you as well?" I lower my mouth, my lips brushing over hers. "Your my wife, Lexi. I wanna show you how much I love you. I want to show you so much, baby girl."

Her eyes dart between mine and my lips.

"I want to touch every single inch of you," I continue, my hands cupping her breasts, my thumbs grazing her now rock hard nipples. "I want to taste every bit of you." I close the gap between our mouths and trail the tip of my tongue along her lips before kissing her again. "I want to wrap your body around me and hold you." My hands drop from her breasts and slide over her stomach and then to her hips, slowly rocking her against me. "I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you senseless. I want to show my wife," I emphasis her new status, "I want to show her how much I, her husband, wants her, needs her, fucking craves her."

Her eyes are so fucking dark. The way they always get when she's turned on. Her breath is coming in short, hard bursts, her bottom lip quivering slightly as my hands slide over her thighs, my thumbs caressing the curve towards her sex.

"You don't have to do anything, baby girl... Just let me take care of you." I search her face for hesitation, for anything that tells me to back off, like I always do whenever I'm the one making the move. I respect her enough to acknowledge when to let it go, when to stop. But she answers me with a kiss that knocks the breath out of my lungs. Her wet hand comes up to clutch the back of my neck, holding me to her as her legs slide apart and my thumbs brush over the thin strip of hair.

"You take care of me, I take care of you," she mumbles into my mouth, her voice hitching higher as I flick my thumb over her clit.

I shake my head. "No way, baby girl. Tonight is all about you."

"Not fair..." she pouts. "You sure you don't want a wedding night blow job? I can show just how good your little wife can be..."

Holy fuck.

My dick practically leaps to attention, digging into the small of her back, making her chuckle. "Looks like someone agrees with me."

"He's getting ahead of himself," I groan as she wiggles her body against me. "Forgetting that I've made a promise to always take care of my lady first."

"Y'know there's a way round that," Lex pulls away from me with a cheeky wink. "That way we both get what we want."

My mouth goes dry at the prospect. That and the sight of her wet body as she rises from the bath. Her tanned skin glistens as she steps out of the bath and beckons me to follow. Still wet and dripping, she leads me back into the bedroom, guiding me to the bed and pushing me down onto the sheets. She reaches for her hair, drawing it loose from the hairband and letting it fall and cling to her wet body.

Crawling over me, Lex lowers her face to mine and tugs my bottom lip between her teeth for a second, before sinking lower, her pussy rubbing over the head of my dick for a brief moment as her mouth adorns my chest with licks and nips of her teeth. My hands grasp her head as she reaches my stomach, her hand already circling my dick, fisting it hard and slow. Her wrist twists expertly as she flicks the tip of her tongue over the lip.

"Shit, Lexi..." I groan loudly, not giving a damn about the open windows, or who can hear us down below.

Her mouth covers the tip, her lips tightening as she sucks gently before letting me go with a soft pop.

"Lex, c'mere baby girl... Let me taste you."

Her tongue swirls around the head of my dick as she twists her body around. I lift her onto me, moving her legs to either side of my head, my hands gripping the backs of her thighs and spreading her before me. I breathe her in, my fingers sliding up over her ass and pulling her back to me, my tongue giving a slow swipe to her opening.

She hisses beneath me, but soon gets me back, a grunt forcing its way from my throat as her mouth covers my dick, her head starting to bob as her wrist twists expertly around my base. Her fingers brush over my balls and I groan wantonly against her wet pussy before I take another taste. Shifting my arm over her lower back, holding her firm, I move my free hand to slide a finger inside her. She moans around my dick at the intrusion, her mouth tightening as she does. I pump into her slowly, deliberating toying with her, enjoying every single sweet little sound that erupts from her throat, that in turn vibrates around my dick and makes me curse loudly.

My tongue seeks out her clit and I lap at it with the tip of my tongue, feeling her squirm on top of me, desperately trying to twist her lower half to how she wants it. She doesn't have to ask a second time. I press my tongue flat against the sensitive flesh and move it up in one solid stroke. She pulls her mouth from my dick with a shout, her pussy grinding back on my finger and tongue.

"Jesus, Ro..."

I do it again, much to her delight as she groans out my name before her mouth lowers back to my dick. I push a second finger inside her, hissing as she takes me further in, the tip of my dick brushing against the back of her throat. I can feel her hand moving from my dick, cupping my balls instead, rolling them in her palm. Her mouth is warm, her tongue wet as it slides around my length as my stomach tightens. I close my eyes and exhale slowly, desperately trying to hold off.

She's gripping my fingers tightly as I increase my speed, the sound of her wetness music to my ears as I flick my tongue over her clit once again. But this time, I take it between my lips, sucking it gently at first and then harder as she moans around my dick. She's so damn wet, my fingers sliding into her with ease and less friction with every stroke. I flick her captured clit with my tongue again, grinning to myself as she lets out a muffled yelp.

Her hand is back on my length as she calls my name. "Ro... Shit... I'm so fucking close..."

"Then cum for me, baby girl..." I murmur against her inner thigh, twisting my hand slightly so my thumb can work her clit as I kiss her hot skin instead. "Cum on my fingers, Lexi. Fucking ride my fingers."

Her hand tightens around my dick as her hips roll back against my hand, her legs shaking either side of my head as I nip at her soft flesh. Spreading my lips, I bite a little harder and then pull her skin between my lips, sucking hard as her fisting hand becomes more erratic and unsteady. Her hips are jerking violently against my hand, her pussy clamping down on my fingers as she hisses and groans and curses above me, a whole string of expletives echoing around the room, my name well and truly in the mix as well as she rides her climax.

"FUCK! Ro... Jesus fucking... Holy fucking... Shit, Ro-man..."

I suck harder on her thigh, my fingers still pushing in and out of her, determined to make this last as long as possible for her. Her walls quiver around them, stretching out her orgasm as she whimpers above me, her hand a faint touch on my hard dick. I let go of her thigh, grinning at the bruised flesh, a mark that only she and I can appreciate. I shift her leg over my head and she collapses next to me, face down, her head next to my feet.

Shifting round, I rest my head next to hers, reaching out to brush the hair from her face. She smiles lazily at me, her face flushed with exertion.

"You didn't let me finish," she gripes playfully.

"Plenty of time for that..."

"Mmm, I envisage waking you up every day with my mouth," she breathes out, a wicked glint in her eye as I groan and cup the back of her head.

"Not if I wake up before you, Lexi... I'm sure I could do the same for you."

"Fuck," she grins. "I like the sound of that..."

"Anything for you, baby girl."

She rolls onto her back, pulling me on top, her leg hooking over mine as her head rocks on the edge of the bed. "I need you, Ro."

I reach between us, gripping my dick and fisting it a couple of times before I push into her. Her neck lengthens as she arches her back, and I'm torn between my mouth being on her neck or breasts, both of which lie temptingly beneath me. I hook her other leg around my waist, groaning as I sink deeper inside her, her juices already coating my dick as she rolls her hips impatiently against me.

"What do you want, Lexi?" I whisper as I lower my head and flick my tongue over a hard nipple.

"I want to scream..." she mumbles, her hands in my hair, tugging it loose so she can wrap her fingers around thick strands and anchor herself to me. "Make me scream..."

I slide my arms under her, pulling her upright as I shift back on my heels. "I can do that."

With one arm around her body, the other gripping her ass, I lift her up and slam her down on my dick. She whimpers, her head thrown back, hair grazing my hand. I move my hand higher, gripping a fistful of hair as I do, lifting her once again and pounding back inside her over and over again.

"Like that?" I grunt against her breasts that smash into my face with every other movement.

"Yes," she groans, her voice heavy and breathless.

"Christ, Lex... You're so fucking wet. You're dripping, baby girl... That all for me huh?"

"All for you," she replies, her voice hitching higher with every word.

I move my hands to her legs as she grinds down on my dick and unhooking them from my waist, I place her feet on the bed. "Bounce on my dick, baby girl... Go on, show me how much you fucking want my dick..."

Her hands grip my shoulders as she does as I say, helping her to move up and down my length, making me hiss into her mouth as I clutch a handful of hair and bring her lips to mine. My other hand is back on her ass, kneading large handfuls, squeezing hard as she rides me just as hard.

"Ro... I..."

I'm quick to react, tugging her legs around my waist and lowering her back to the bed, before pulling back slightly.

"Touch yourself... Go on, Lex... Please, I wanna see you cum... You look so fucking beautiful when you do."

I pull her legs up my shoulders as I watch her hand sink to her pussy. Her other hand grips the sheets for a second before I drop my hands to her waist to steady her.

"I got you," I tell her. "Do you what you want to do..."

Her fingers pinch her nipple, her head twisting to the side as I feel her other hand start to touch her clit. The tip of her finger grazes my crotch as she works herself into a fucking frenzy, her face contorting in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth, lips bruised with kisses and bites, forms a small O as she pushes herself closer and closer. I can feel her beginning to tighten around my dick and I surge forward, my own release building. But not before her. Never before her. With her yes, before her no.

I close my eyes and steady myself as I feel her clamp down on me. I open my eyes in time to see her body arch, her hand at the breast twisting her nipple, whilst she lets out a low howl that builds and builds until...

"RO!"

I thrust forward, pumping into her tight pussy as she screams my name. Her legs slide from my shoulders as she goes limp, just in time for me to shout my own release, bursting inside her.

"FUCK, LEX!" I grunt, collapsing forward, her legs in my arms, my head on her chest.

She groans beneath me, nudging me off her so she untangle her body which I've almost bent in half with my efforts. I roll away, dragging her with me, twisting us so my chest presses against her back. My leg hooks over her waist as I cover her with my body.

Her fingers brush over my cheek and I turn my head to brush my lips over tip, a faint taste of her juices lingering on the skin.

"You still tired?" I murmur into her neck, my nose brushing against her sweat-ridden skin.

She nods.

"You wanna go to sleep?"

She shakes her head and I chuckle.

"Then what, baby girl? What you want?"

"You."

"You got me," I tell her. "Forever, Lex. You got me forever."

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** If you are interested in seeing Lex's wedding dress, you can by checking out the Hollie dress on the Grace Loves Lace website. Shiv's dress is the Olsen in blush on the same site. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got another little Seth/Shiv one-shot just _begging_ to be written off the back of this... **  
**


End file.
